The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Voice control is a rapid developing computer technology, allowing a user to input commands to a computer by voice. Typically, the computer may utilize voice recognition technology to enable voice control. In this case, a user may input the command by saying the command or making a voice to trigger the command, and the computer may perform voice recognition to the voice to generate the corresponding command. In this case, however, the user must be present at the computer such that the voice of the user may be captured by the computer.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.